Paz Lenchantin
Paz Lenchantin é unha experimentada música arxentina. Naceu en Mar del Plata, Arxentina o 12 de decembro de 1973. Ela é de ascendencia francesa pola súa nai Ana Lia Lenchantin, e de orixe armenio por parte do seu pai, Mario Merdirossian. A música é unha tradición na súa familia, sendo os seus pais e irmáns músicos tamén. Chegou a Los Angeles cando era pequena e empezou a tocar o piano á idade de cinco anos, seguindo despois coa guitarra, o violín, o cello, o baixo e demais instrumentos. Carreira Musical Participou na banda estadounidense A Perfect Circle con Maynard James Keenan, Billy Howerdel, Josh Freese e Troy Van Leeuwen no seu primeiro álbum, Mer de Noms como baixista, pero tamén gravou o violin e o cello. Nun tempo de descanso de A Perfect Circle, ela e Troy Van Leeuwen separáronse da agrupación, el uníndose a Queens Of The Stone Age e ela a Zwan, o novo proxecto de Billy Corgan, ex guitarrista/vocalista/fundador da banda The Smashing Pumpkins. No proxecto Zwan, o cal contaba ademais coa participación de Matt Sweeney, David Pajo, Jimmy Chamberlin e a súa irmá, Ana Vale Lenchantin, Paz participou tamén no baixo, cordas e voces, como en A Perfect Circle. Zwan durou relativamente pouco, dous anos aproximadamente, e despois disto, Paz regresou momentaneamente a contribuir con A Perfect Circle no disco eMOTIVe, e faciendo un remix en cordas do track "The Hollow" para o DVD de A Perfect Circle aMOTIOn. Porteriomente á separación de Zwan e despois de participar no eMOTIVe e aMOTIOn, Paz uníuse á agrupación de David Pajo, chamada Papa M, aínda que ás veces se lle chama Aerial M, M The Thirteenth Letter ou sinxelamente M, para despois unirse a unha nova agrupación chamada Royal Trux. Paz Lenchantin tamén colaborou co álbum Songs for the Deaf de Queens Of The Stone Age. Nalgún momento, formou parte dunha agrupación chamada The Chelsea, formada unicamente por mulleres, entre as cales atopábase Melissa Auf der Maur, coa cal colaboraría despois no seu álbum de debut en solitario, Auf der Maur. Ela ademais sacou o seu propio álbum como solista, chamado Yellow My Sky Captain, o cal xa non está dispoñible e é extremadamente difícil de atopar, xa que fixo que o retirasen das tendas despois dun tempo á venda. Actualmente está traballando nun novo álbum en solitario, aínda sen título. Outras aparicións Lenchantin tamén apareceu no álbum de Queens of the Stone Age Songs for the Deaf. Tocou con David Pajo en Papa M, e contribuíu co violín no álbum de Silver Jews Tanglewood Numbers. Estivo de xira con RTX/Jennifer Herrema de Royal Trux. No 2002 tocou no álbum de TRUSTcompany The Lonely Position of Neutral. No 2005 tocou o violín no tema de Kaura "Dividing Lines". Tamén axudou e saíu de xira con Jarboe da banda Swans. Lenchantin tamén tocou o baixo no álbum autotitulado de Brightblack Morning Light, editado no ano 2006 através da Matador Records. Traballou co director de cine Michael Mann na súa película Miami Vice contribuíndo co violín en varias esceas. Contribuíu tocando "cordas" no primeiro álbum en solitario de Melissa Auf der Maur, Auf der Maur. No 2008, Paz co-escribiu o tema de Ashes Divide "Denial Waits", e tocou o violín no segundo álbum de Jenny Lewis Acid Tongue. Lenchantin, Paz Lenchantin, Paz Categoría:A Perfect Circle